halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SPARTAN-B312
From that statement alone, I'd say that the Lieutenant is going to be a Spartan-III joining a Spartan-II team. He/she definitely looks younger than the rest, and its been pretty much confirmed there really was never a second S-II Class, which leaves just the S-III's. So either its Tom or Lucy, or somebody else survived Pegasi Delta. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :That works quite well. One thing is that there must be a class 2 of the spartan IIs. Becuase we have numbers well over 150, the amount identified for the first class, --CiaoGamer 09:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) i seriously doubt that,first the S-II only knew of the existence of the S-III only when they went to Onix, and second Carter-259 says to him that the "Lone Wolf" sutff ends, and if all of you read Ghosts of Onix you know that the S-II are known as the Lone Wolf and the S-III are the teamplayers (since they don't have any Energy Shields, they have to rely more on the other ones)--Fipas 09:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) check the years in the books, someone on bnet forums (bad source i know) was saying that the SIII's would be too young, idfk, i lost my Ghosts of onyx book (also its spelt Onyx, like the mineral)(also WTF is going on with the numbers? >.>) Kippeth 13:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I dought he's a Spartan-III, I dought any of them are Spartan-IIIs. From what I gathered from GOO it seemed like all the Spartan-IIIs were stationed on Onyx.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 17:10, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Our Main Character? Considering Bungie likes to give us strong, silent, stoic main characters, I think Mr. Lieutenant would probably be our guy. I mean, he shows up, riding in on his 'hog, all alone. He walks into the base, and is introduced to the team without speaking a word. Also, he's the lone wolf type of guy, similar to what the Rookie was. I think we have a winner. Arcdash 17:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) What about his name? I think it's hinted he's Noble Six. So let's put that as his name, eh? :He was referred as the team's number six, but the Noble designation is something else, I think. When he's called the number 6, that's just because he's the 6th person of their team. I'm not sure if that's really anything official. On the other hand, he does have the rank of Lieutenant. Arcdash 20:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC) i believe he's a spartan 3 if the statement about the s-III's not having energy sheilds, then the leaked photos (which judging by the new trailers graphics and the graphic's in the pics, i believe are real pictures) point that it's a spartan 3, seeing as how in the new HUD, u can see a health bar on the top. Either this is elluding to the Halo:CE style of health, or he is indeed a spartan 3. :As it is before Halo:CE, we can expect it to be similar to the Halo:CE style of health. This isn't mark VI armor, so we can expect the Spartans to still require medpacks. Adam 148 21:11, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::The only reason SPartan-III's didn't have shields is because they used SPI armour, rather than MJOLNIR. That doesn't mean they can't use MJOLNIR - as I state further up, they have the exact same augmentations as the S-II's. But yes, since the Spartans in the game are wearing the Mark V armour, it's likely that Bungie are going to bring back a odified version of the Halo 1 and ODST health system.-- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 21:14, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::He is not seen in the Reach banner, doesn't speak and his face is not shown. I guess he's the player character, similar to the MC and the Rookie. He's referred as being a survivor from Pegasi. And, while reading and posting at HBO, i noticed this link, http://gamerscoreblog.com/press/archive/2009/12/13/kz123.aspx It's Microsoft's official press site. "Step into the boots of a Spartan III". So if the #6 is the player character, then he is a Spartan-III. 21:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Microsoft has no control over the Halo storyline and as such would have no idea what Bungie is up to... well, other than developing games of course. It is more likely that they are speculating.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:25, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think they are all S-3 and headhunters to be precise, there are 12 in two teams of six with a total of 5 backups. Well alot have been killed and there are no more backups. There is also only one team of five left. To complete it they move a skilled, lone wolf, survivor of Pegasi to the team to make it back up to a full head hunter team. He wasn't on tom/lucy's scan because he broke off his team and did a lone wolf thing. --CiaoGamer 22:00, December 13, 2009 (UTC) S-II Class II (2537) I seriously think he's more likely to be a Class-II (recruited in 2537 like Yazmine Zaman) than an S-III. Surviving Pegasi as an S-III makes him either Lucy or Tom, neither of which are chronologically possible. Also, I doubt Bungie would make you weaker than EVERYONE else on your team. They are all S-II's, as seen by Jorge-052, Kat-320, and Carter-259's service tags. For those of you who say that the healthbar proves it, remember playing as John from CE? Healthbar. This is pre-CE. My Theory He is a Spartan-III. Remember, Standard procedure for ONI is not "The Right Hand doesn't know what the left hand is doing" its "The Right Hand doesn't even know there is a left hand". Our knowledge there is only 2 Survivors from Beta Company... was when we were in the perspective of Kurt. What if ONI lied to him. What if another survivor got out when ONI sent a prowler in, what if... Exactly. Combined with the whole Spartan-II Class 2 angle. My Theory is this. You are a Spartan-III, Reequipped with the same gear the Spartan-IIs use. You have been assigned to lead a squad of Class 2 Spartan-IIs on the account you have survived combat and are more experienced. Yes.. the theory these Spartan-IIs have only just finished training and augmentation when the Covenant attack Reach. :There is an issue you'll need to rethink: :SPARTAN-IIIs have a different naming system. A SPARTAN-II from Beta Company would be as such SPARTAN-B???, a SPARTAN-III from Gamma Company would be as such SPARTAN-G???.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:46, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :: The S2 C2 training must be pretty darn tough if Noble team are that wasted fresh out of training(Scratched armor, Scars, Grime and missing limbs for example) I think they are Headhunters and the lack of number prefixes on their names is because the headhunters transcend the S3 class system and it is a mixed Alpha/Beta Headhunter team. --CiaoGamer 00:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC)